Vampire Incorporated( planned rewrite)
by lightangel16
Summary: what happens when Daphne is turned into a vampire during an accident and slowly begins to turn the gang into bloody thirsty vampires like her leaving Scooby all by himself alive. who does Scooby turn to for help. it's none other then the Hex Girls
1. Chapter 1: Daphne's Accident

Hey guys Halloween is coming up so I decided to write this fanfic because I like both Scooby doo and Halloween so I hope you enjoy this chapter. –lightangel16.

Chapter 1: Daphne's Accident

It was like any other day for Scooby and the gang hunting down your average bad guy in a creepy costume. This time their chasing down the ghastly phantom in White Clover Cemetery.

Scooby and Shaggy are walking though the cemetery scared like always.

"Why are we always doing this why can't we just say no?" Shaggy said.

"I don't know Shaggy." Scooby said as they walked among the tombstones.

"HAHAHA." A voice crackled from behind Scooby and Shaggy.

They both turned to see a man dressed in all back wearing a red biker jacket with a skull with green flame as a head.

"Run Scooby!" shaggy yells as they both begin to run.

The phantom chases them though the moonlit cemetery.

Shaggy and Scooby jump over an open grave and stop and wave at the phantom.

"Why are you waving?" the phantom asks in a wispy voice.

Shaggy and Scooby point down at the ground.

"Oh crap." The phantom says as he sees the net.

"NOW!" Fred yells as Velma and Daphne pull the rope causing the net to close on the phantom and swing over to the open grave and fall into it trapping the phantom.

Velma jumps off the mausoleum they were on and goes to see who the bad guy is.

Daphne greats ready to jump but she slips and falls and busts the back of her head on a tombstone knocking her out cold leaving a bloody mark on the tombstone.

The blood sinks into the ground going deep into the earth until it it begins to drip into a hole in a coffin right into the mouth of a dried up corpse.

The Corpse's eyes open as it tastes the blood and begins to claw it's way to the surface.

The corpse claws its way out and bites into Daphne's and begins to drink her blood as the sun begins to rise.

The sun rises over the cemetery casting its light on the vampire turning it to dust.

~Meanwhile with The others~

"Velma walks over to the phantom and pulls his mask off and says it's the ground keeper he was planning on scaring people off so he could buy the cemetery and remove everything and build a mall."

The police pick up the villain and hall him off to jail.

"Like hey guys where is Daphne?" Shaggy asks.

"I don't know but we should look for her." Velma says.

The gang beings to look all over the cemetery.

"Like guys over here." Shaggy yells to the others.

The others rush over to Shaggy.

Velma kneels down next to Daphne and feels for her pulse.

Velma looks up at the others with tears in her eyes and says. "She is dead Daphne is dead.

Fred drops to his knees and punches the tombstone breaking his knuckles and leaving a bloody fist print.

~Later at the funeral~

Daphne lies in a dark purple casket wearing a pretty light purple and black dress looking like an angel.

The funeral house is full with almost everyone the gang met.

Each member of the gang gets up and puts an item in the casket and says a few words and sits back down.

Fred gets up and walks over and puts a purple ascot in the casket and then turns to the crowd and says a few words.

"I can build any trap in the world but I can't build one that can bring Daphne back so rest in peace Daphne." Fred says and he walks away and sits down.

The preacher gets up and says the eulogy and then everyone gets up and leaves.

~Late at night~

Two men walk over to the Daphne and say "This is the last one for the night lets get her to the cemetery before she beings to rot."

The two men look down at her "she sure was pretty." One man says.

"Yup well let's get her out of here." The other says.

One man goes down outside to get a rolling table to put the casket on leaving the other guy alone.

The guy with Daphne reaches in his pocket and pulls out a flask and takes a swig of wiskey.

"Man I hate having to bury good looking girls like her." He says.

Suddenly Daphne's eyes shoot open reviling her lovely blood red crimson eyes.

She jumps up and bites into the guys neck ripping and tearing at his flesh as the blood spills into her mouth and on the ground.

Just as Daphne finishes the door begins to open she drops the she runs and hides behind the door.

The guy enters and sees his friend on the ground.

He begins to run to the other guy but is tackled to the ground from behind.

The man looks up to see Daphne on top of him as she bites into his juggler vain and rips it out as blood sprays everywhere.

Daphne gets up and licks the blood off her face and then says. Now that I have eaten I should go find the gang and invited them for dinner.

So what do you think let me know also I will try to finish the story before Halloween also if you have any ideas let me know and please review. Lightangel16


	2. chapter 2: Fred and velma

Im not going to be putting any lemon in this story just to let you know. Also the story is taking place in crystal cove.-lightangel16

Chapter 2: Fred and velma

Daphne walked through the town towards Fred's house was a full moon rose into the sky lit up the darkened streets of Crystal Cove as she walked down the street.

Fred sat in his room looking at some pictures of them from the past and remembering the good times.

" why did you have to leave me so soon?" Fred said as he wiped tears from his eyes.

I would give anything to have you back Fred said as he put the pictures down and walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and sighed.

Suddenly the lights went out and Fred as in the dark alone.

Fred walked into his room and laid down in his bed and went to sleep.

As Fred slept his window opened allowing a cold wind to blow into his room and wake him from his sleep.

Fred got up and closed the window and turned to go back to his bed when a shadow shot across the room to his bed.

"Who's there?" Fred asked.

"Freddy did you already forget me?" the voice called back.

"Daphne?" Fred asked.

She walked into the moonlight reviling her pale skin and her crimson eyes as she grabbed Fred and pulled him close.

"I'm glad to see that you didn't forget me." Daphne said with a smile.

"How are you alive Daphne?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm really hungry will you feed me Fred?" She asked.

"Sure let me go get some left over pizza." he said as he walked to the door.

"I got something else in mind." Daphne said as she pulled him back and licked his neck.

"What do you mean Daphne?" Fred asked.

"Don't worry this will only hurt for a little bit." She said as her fangs extended and tore in his flesh.

Fred began to feel his body go limp and go cold.

Just before he was drained dry Daphne stopped and removed her fangs from him then took her sharp fingernail and placed it above her breast and cut a straight line going down allowing blood to flow out.

"Fred drink." She said as she pulled him close to her chest.

Fred did as she was told and drank the blood causing him to black out for a three days.

Fred awoke at midnight to see Daphne sitting on his bed smiling.

"You must be starving." Daphne said as Fred rose to his feet.

"I am." Fred said as he looked at his new and improved vampire body.

"Then eat her but don't drink it all I want to make her one of us." Daphne said as she tossed Velma to the floor.

"What's going on?" Velma asked as she looked around.

"You will find out soon Velma." Daphne said as she looked Velma in the eyes.

"How are you alive?" Velma asked.

"I'm a vampire and you're going to one just like me and Fred." She said before Fred bit into Velma's neck.

Velma felt as if she was about to faint from the pain and pleasure of his bite.

"Enough." Daphne said as she pulled Fred off and then she bit her lip and let the blood flow as she kissed Velma pushing her blood into her mouth.

Velma fainted and everything went black.

"Daphne how did you get Velma in the first place?" Fred asked curiously

"I got her when she was sleeping in her bed it was easy." Daphne said with a laugh.

"So what's next?" Fred asked as she picked up Velma.

"We're going to see Shaggy and Scooby I bet they are dying to see me again." Daphne said as she let out a wicked laugh.

With that said the three disappeared like the wind into the night.

Hey guys sorry I didn't finish before Halloween but I will keep writing. Also thanks for the cretic I see how you were talking about jumping from scene to scene to fast Grumpydrawer im not sure how the sentences are i not really good at spacing the sentences. If you want I could you an editor to fix the problems I make in the stories. -Lightangel16

Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
